


Shaving

by thisislegit



Series: Rough Waters [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i know i wrote a drabble about shaving already, but i was inspired because i shaved yesterday after not doing so for months and i forgot how good my pajama pants feel after i shave, and now that my hair is growing back im not sure what to do about it tbh, plus although we are getting zosan[which is really good] not much of it has been in english on this site sooo yeah</p></blockquote>





	Shaving

Sundays were Zoro’s favorite day of the week for two reasons. The first one being he didn’t have to work on any days that start with the letter S, and the other being that the Baratie was only open for breakfast, so Sanji was home for most of the day. Speaking of the cook, he’d been in the bathroom for a while. Didn’t he say something about taking a bath? 60-40 chance of him saying bath and not bathroom. The last time Zoro walked in on the blonde using the toilet, he got a bottle of hairspray to the face. Ace laughed at him at work until the mark faded.

60-40 chance…

 

Opening the door to the bathroom, he spotted Sanji sitting on the edge of the tub with his leg covered in foam from the ankle to the knee.

“What do you want?” Sanji dragged the razor through the foam revealing a line of smooth skin.

“Shaving?”

“No shit. What do you need? I’m busy.” Clearing the razor in the filled bathtub, he brought it back through the foam on his leg.

Looking down, Zoro noticed the other leg was already hairless. “Why does it take so long?”

“Because I don’t do it every day. Honestly, it’s annoying to do it as often as I do.”

Zoro had taken a seat with his back to the tub. “Then why do it?”

“It feels nice. Not the act of shaving, but I like how things feel when I don’t have homegrown leg warmers.” Sanji had finished the front of his leg and cleaned the razor so he could start on the back.

“Could I try it?”

“If you want, you know where the razors are.”

The swordsman stripped down to nothing to match the cook and grabbed a razor from one of the sink drawers. The sound of Sanji’s legs hitting the water made him glance over. There were a few lines of suds that were still lining his shoulder blades. Zoro stuck his tongue out. Not a good time to tease the cook unless he wanted a mouthful of soap. Going to the tub he sat on the edge like Sanji had with one foot on the floor. Sanji took the can of shaving cream and covered Zoro’s leg from his thigh to his ankle. He looked bored.

“Why is your leg hair green?”

“Why is only the hair on your head blonde?”

Sanji blew a raspberry at him and set the can down. Zoro had only gotten a quarter of his thigh free of hair before he realized that there was a lot of space that needed to be shaved. He also realized that now he started he couldn’t just stop without it looking awkward.

“How can you do this so often?”

Sanji shrugged and picked up his razor from the soap holder. He made sure all the hair was free from the blade before starting to shave along Zoro’s calf. Eventually they finished and switched over to Zoro’s other leg. The occasional drip of the faucet along with their breathing were the only sounds in the room. Zoro paused on the side of his thigh to look at Sanji.

His hair was a darker shade due to dampness, but it was all pulled away from his face. Sanji’s bane, his eyebrows that curled in the same direction, were in full view and furrowed in concentration. A sliver of tongue poked out between his lips while he dragged the razor over any stray hairs. Zoro must’ve made a noise because two blue eyes were now concentrated on him. When Sanji blinked, Zoro went back to shaving. He assumed they finished sooner than Sanji finished shaving by himself.  Dipping his leg’s into the water he washed off any stray hairs.

Sanji unplugged the tub and tossed Zoro a towel to dry off. The cook moved to sit on the toilet seat lid, so he could apply lotion to his legs. A muted scent of cinnamon draped over Zoro’s nose. Once he was dry, he did the same with his own lotion.

“My legs really don’t feel that different.”

Sanji pulled the tie from his hair and shook his head so the damp curls laid over his eye. “Put on your pajama pants.”

Zoro grabbed his clothes from the floor and went into their bedroom. Tossing his laundry into the dirty clothes bin, he heard the sound of a blow-dryer. His legs didn’t feel much different, and Zoro enjoyed rubbing Sanji’s legs, hairy or not, but what was the appea- holy shit.

“Holy shit.”

Zoro had slipped on his pajama pants and experimented rubbing his leg against the other. Everything was so smooth. It’s almost as if he’d never worn a pair of pants before. He went back to the bathroom and stood in the doorway staring at Sanji until the blonde turned off the blow-dryer.

“Sanji, this is amazing.”

“If you think that’s nice, you’ll definitely understand why I was so picky about our bed spread.”

Zoro’s eyes lit up and he hurried to take off his pants while heading to their bedroom nearly tripping in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> so i know i wrote a drabble about shaving already, but i was inspired because i shaved yesterday after not doing so for months and i forgot how good my pajama pants feel after i shave, and now that my hair is growing back im not sure what to do about it tbh, plus although we are getting zosan[which is really good] not much of it has been in english on this site sooo yeah


End file.
